Alpha: Episode 2
Wyoming stared at the viewscreen in front of him, watching the fiasco involving Alpha and the theives unfold. Behind him, a figure lurked in the shadows, not moving. Wyoming continued to stare, ignoring the figure. He was an assasin, not a converstationilist. His eyebrows widened slightly as Alpha took out the two men. When the clip was finished, he turned back to the figure. He said his name was O'Malley. "Still don't see why you brought me in, chap." O'Malley hissed in frustration. "You know the trouble I've had in the other cities. Gamma in Island City, Delta in Freedom City, and Epsilon in Capital City." Wyoming fought back a smile. "You haven't had much sucess when it comes to superheroes, have you?" "No. But this one, this Alpha, is different." "How so?" "He's new, a rookie. Easy to trick." "Well, I can't kill him if I don't have a name." "Don't worry, I have it. Just cause a disturbance. When he comes, bring him in alive. To me." "May I ask why, chap?" "I have a buisness proposistion for him." -------------------------------------------------------- "Hey, Church, over here!" Church grinned and headed over toward the group of other adults outside the cafe known as the Gulch. He took a seat, nodded toward Allison "Tex" his former girlfriend. He then turned his attention to the other people at the table. "Hey," said Richard Simmons, an Irish with red hair, "did you guys hear the news about Alpha? It was all over the news." "Yeah," muttered Dexter Grif. Fat, brown hair, Hawaiian. He was currently bending over his box of breakfast donuts. "Looks like a failure in the making." "You know I hate it when you take a negative tone," pouted Franklin Donut, who lived up to his name in more ways then one. Lavernius Tucker was reading a newspaper upside down. He wasn't too sociable, except when it came to girls. His glasses could barely be seen. --------------------------------------------------------- Wyoming slowly walked up on the landing above the teens. He aimed his sniper rifle down the scope. O'Malley had said to cause a distraction, and killing somebody seemed like a very good one. As he prepared to fire, the one called Tex looked up. She pushed the others under the table just as Wyoming fired. ----------------------------------------------------------- "Guys! Look out!" Church had just enough time to notice the sniper on the rooftop before Tex pushed him down. He briefly hid his shock, then, when he noticed the others where stunned, he rolled away into a corner. He pulled apart his shirt in a Superman gesture, pressed a button on his suit. Their was a wir as his armor incased him head to toe. He jumped onto a nearby pipe, started climinbing. --------------------------------------------------- Wyoming scowled. He had been looking for one of them to shoot, when Tex had messed everything up. He wasn't going to enjoy going back to O'Malley with this report. Then someone tapped on his shoulder. "Oh, bugge-" was all Wyoming could say as Alpha tackled him off the edge. --------------------------------------------------- Church couldn't help but enjoy this. He had finally gotten to do the famous super hero tap, and now he was grappling with an assasian. So awesome. The assassain kicked him off. Church rolled with it, reached for the pistol in his belt. The assassain pulled out his sniper rifle. But before he could fire it, Church fired with his pistol. The bullet struck the assassain in the leg, and the next thing Church knew, he was gone. ----------------------------------------------- "Very disapointing, Wyoming." O'Malley said, looking at the footage on the local news station. "You don't sound angry." "Of course not. We know who he was around. We know who saved him, and we know who to use as bait. Oh, my, Allison will make a lovely victim."